Wonderful tonight
by Joan Lillian Potter
Summary: Meine erste Songfic. Ich hoffe sie ist gelungen, würde mich sehr über rückmeldungen freuen. Ach ja,HP6 wird nicht beachtet in der Fanfic.


Diclaimer: Weder, Severus noch Hermoine sind Geschöpfe meiner Fantasie beide gehören J.K.Rowling, noch ist da Lied, „Wonderful tonight" von Mike Leon Grosh, von mir. Auch verdiene ich keinen Cent mit dieser Geschichte. Jlp

Ps.: Ich verschenke gerne Rechtschreibfehler ;-)

Wonderful tonight

„Kann ich das anziehen?" „Mhm" „Severus, du schaust ja noch nicht mal hin." „Sehr wohl, Mrs. Snape unter diesem Bademantel, der übrigens mir gehört, tragen sie ein langes in A Form geschnittenes Kleid, aus schwerem Satin, das hauptsächlich in einem blaugrün gehalten ist und seitlich weiße Einsätze hat außerdem wird es ebenfalls seitlich mit Bänder dekorative geschnürt. Überrascht?" Grinsend sah Severus seine Frau an, die ihn überrascht an blickte und deren Gedanken man auf ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte. Woher wusste er das? Er hatte sie nicht einmal angeschaut „Ich beobachte dich halt eben gut, Hermoine." Beantwortete er ihre ungestellte Frage. "Also, nimmst du mich so mit?" Professor Snape besah sich seine Gemahlin näher, ihre braunen Haare hatte sie offen, nur die vorderen Strähnen hatte sie nach hinten gebunden. Ihr Gesicht war in einem natürlichen Make-up gehalten und ansonsten nur vom schlichten Silberschmuck verziert.

"Ja, du siehst wundervoll aus heute Nacht."

_It's late in the evening_

_she's wondering wath clothes to wear _

_she puts on her make up _

_and brushes her long blond hair _

_and then she ask me _

_Do I look alright_

_And i say yes,_

_You look wonderful tonight _

Es war mal wieder einer dieser Ministeriums Partys wo man den Tod von Tom Riddel feierte.

Vor allem aber wo das Ministerium sich selbst feierte und ihre hervorragende Leistung bei der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords.

Das es hauptsächlich der Orden, und natürlich das Golden Trio waren die Voldemort vernichtet haben, übersahen sie Gewissentlich. Es erfüllte Severus mit Stolz als er sah dass sich jeder Mann nach seiner Frau umsah, als er mit ihr durch den Raum schritt um zu ihren Freunden zu kommen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Fragte Hermoine ihn, als die Feier schon recht weit fortgeschritten war. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen, trotz der Leute die ihre Neugier befriedigen wollten und wissen wollten ob die neusten Gerüchte stimmten.

„Ja, ich fühl mich Wundervoll heute Nacht."

_We go a Party _

_And everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful Lady_

_Thats walking around with me _

_And then she ask me _

_Do you feel alright _

_And i say yes,_

_I feel wonderful tonight_

Während sie mit einem ihrer Freunde tanzte dachte, Severus darüber nach warum er sich heute so wundervoll fühlte, es lag nicht nur daran das er in ihren Augen immer wieder die Liebe zu ihm sah, nein. Das größte Wunder war, das sie nicht zu begreifen schien _warum_ er sie so liebte. Er konnte es nie in Worte fassen, und wenn dann nur sehr selten und zu besonderen Anlässen. Aber das war für sie nie ein Problem, immer wenn er um die drei magischen Worte herum druckste lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an und hauchte ihm ein "Ich liebe dich auch!" entgegen. Aber manchmal schien sie Probleme mit dem warum haben. Dabei war es für ihn eindeutig, es war nicht nur ihr Aussehen oder ihr Verstand, der ihm locker das Wasser reichen konnte, nein es war ihr ganzes Wesen, ihre Macken ihre Gewohnheiten.

_I feel wonderful_

_Because i see_

_The Love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of all _

_Is that you just don't realize_

_How much I love you _

Als sie dann endlich zu Hause ankamen, war er mehr als dankbar dass sie ihm ins Bett half. Ihm lächelnd einen Trank für seinen schmerzend Kopf reichte. Als sie dann neben ihm lag und sich an ihn heran kuschelte, flüsterte er ihr noch seine magischen „drei" Worte ins Ohr, „Oh mein Schatz. Du warst wundervoll heute Nacht." Bevor er lächelnd einschlief.

Das geflüsterte "Ich Liebe dich auch" seiner Frau hörte er nicht mehr.

_It's Time to go Home now _

_And I've got an aching head_

_So i give her the car keys_

_She helps me to Bed_

_And then I tell her _

_As I turn out the light _

_I say ma Darling,_

_You were wonderfll tonight _

_Oh my Darling,_

_You were wonderful tonight _


End file.
